Episode:465
Still working undercover, DC Jo Masters and DCI Jack Meadows talk with forensic experts at Philip Hanson’s house. It looks as though Jo’s snout, Seth Mercer, put up a struggle after being kidnapped by Hanson and lost a lot of blood. As Jo updates her colleagues in Nottingham about the operation, Jack talks to the CID team. They are now on the look out for Hanson and Seth, plus a man called Danny Castle who has put a price on super-grass, Seth’s head. With the help of a tracking device, Jo and Terry find Hanson’s car and are shocked and surprised to find Hanson’s dead body in the boot. Now that Seth is the prime suspect, Jo speaks to his estranged wife, Pamela, who tells Jo she hasn’t seen Seth since his son’s death but she does admit that Danny Castle has been sniffing around looking for Seth. Jo eventually finds an injured Seth at his son’s grave – he admits he killed Hanson but says it was in self-defence. Seth explains that when he heard Hanson trying to sell him to Castle over the phone, he hit him with an ashtray. Hanson then stabbed him and Seth hit him again. He is staggered when Jo informs him that she will now have to arrest him but they run for their lives when Castle and his henchmen arrive. Jo and Seth are caught and, just after Jo surreptitiously calls Terry from her mobile, both are held at gun point. It’s a race against time for the officers, but will they get there in time to save both lives? Elsewhere, PCs Tony Stamp, Reg Hollis, Honey Harman and Leela Kapoor are sent to provide police presence on the Aldbourne Estate as the council are currently evicting and re-housing the current tenants in order to develop the area. Tony attempts to persuade heavily pregnant, Poppy Harris, a resident of the estate, to comply with the eviction order. Bailiff, Clive Packham breaks down Poppy’s front door but she stands her ground and still refuses to move. Soon after, Poppy accuses Clive of hitting her in the stomach and Tony is forced to arrest him whilst Poppy is taken to hospital. At the station, Tony tells Reg that Clive has form for domestic violence and during questioning; Clive is defensive when Tony asks him about his criminal record. He admits that he lashed out at his wife verbally because he found his wife in bed with another man. Back on the estate, Honey and Leela come across a framed photograph of Poppy on her wedding day. Honey asks her about her husband and is saddened to hear that he is missing in action in Iraq. The girls bond and Poppy eventually admits that Clive didn’t hit her – she felt victimised and just wanted to make a stand. Also, Leela admits to Honey that she ended up taking Irish charmer, Brad Durkin home last night after sneaking back to the bar. Leela says that she feels really guilty after her one-night stand and Honey reassures her by saying that it will be history in a couple of days. Category:2006 Episodes Category:Series 22